


В ритме Потока

by Ayranta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Detectives, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: Небесные города - колыбель технологий и благополучия, их жители тратят свои жизни, чтобы полностью реализовывать свой потенциал и проводить вечера в бесконечном веселье... так думала Кай-ла K.A.I.A.-3067.9418, пока в её жизнь не врывается вместе с кровавыми осколками реальность. Что, если её мир - всего лишь иллюзия?Кай почти с того света вытаскивает загадочный незнакомец, безумец, утверждающий, что на Земле ещё остались люди, желающие освободить мир от контроля. Вот только стоит ли оно того?





	В ритме Потока

**Author's Note:**

> Редактор - .треугольник

По стене быстро, почти молнией, вверх взбежала тонкая, едва заметная глазу трещина. Во тьме предрассветных сумерек разглядеть её не получилось бы и у докучливого огонька камеры, мониторившей происходившее вокруг в поисках нарушителей.  
Тишина и покой были почти нерушимы. Ветерок лениво перебирал тонкие стебли сочной зелени, уютно обосновавшейся у подножья стены. Когда-то давно, может быть, даже века назад, подстриженный, идеально выровненный газон красовавлся перед всеми желающими своими формами и цветом, достойным всяческих наград. Он был настолько правильным и технически выверенным, что не имел ничего общего с той травкой, что сейчас робко ютилась у самой стены.  
Где-то вдали разносились громовые удары, здание завода тряхнуло. Ещё пара разошедшихся трещин полетели выше, стремясь улететь дальше, в небо, получить право на собственный полёт. Тем более, безмятежности сонного утра они нарушить не могли бы при полном желании: всё ещё незаметные, всё ещё не отличимые от теней трещины продолжали делать своё дело, более тёмное, чем души когда-то давно казнённых убийц.  
Минуты шли, вот-вот небо должно было сменить цвет, призывая первые лучики восходящего светила, которые предвещали о новом дне. Время утекало, но ничего не происходило: небо оставалось всё таким же тёмным – мир до сих пор безмятежно спал. Спокойствие, сковавшее мир, становилось неестественным. Строго говоря, в этой обманчивой прохладе весенней ночи не было ничего естественного.  
Стоило посмотреть внимательнее, чуть сильнее вглядеться в обычные, знакомые детали, как всё очарование слетало, ошмётками растянутой кожи падало под ноги жестокой реальности, в которой «не так» было всё. Вот только никто не смотрел.  
Небо уже давно должно было порозоветь, но вместо солнца из-за горизонта не показывалось ничего, только тьма поглощала все краски в себя. Она появилась сначала как маленькое пятнышко, просто пылинка на окуляре, но с каждой минутой разрасталась всё больше, саранчой занимая всё, до чего могла дотянуться.  
Тишина ночи уже давно перестала быть таковой: то тут, то там слышались удивлённые шорохи и тихие вздохи проснувшихся работяг; земля то и дело содрогалась, вздрагивала в непонятных судорогах, которые лишь набирали обороты, не успокаивались; а трещины всё шли и шли наверх, незаметные, летели выше, всё ближе и ближе подбираясь к цели. Сочной, сладкой цели, полной жизни, полной надежд. Население Одема, единственного городка, примыкавшего к целой плеяде заводов, даже не догадывалось о том, что их ждало, следовало привычной утренней рутине, которая больше никогда не должна была повториться.  
Впрочем, реальный мир давно уже ничего не значил для тех, кто пустыми, выпитыми глазами всматривался в чёрную, беспросветную тучу, накрывшую небо. Люди всегда стремились куда-то вперёд, в недостижимое будущее, но отказывались платить за него настоящему. Нельзя двигаться вперёд, не оставив позади весь мешающий груз, что давит на плечи. Собственные тела давно стали тюрьмами, выбраться из которых не представлялось возможным. Новый удар заставил содрогнуться что-то глубинное, давно забытое. В этот день выбраться из своих темниц предстояло многим.  
Гул появился из ниоткуда. Казалось, он шёл из самого острова и отзывался в каждом здании, каждом человеке, нетвёрдо стоявшем на земле.  
Тонкая трещинка, одна из многих, дошла, наконец, до конца, достигла верха. На жухлую траву перед выключенной камерой упал небольшой обломок стены. Ещё секунду мир был окутан блаженной тишиной, а после ей на смену пришёл настоящий ад.  
Жуткий грохот почти в миг завладел всем миром, казалось, он исходил от каждого предмета, отдаваясь глубинной дрожи послушным камертоном. Испуганные крики оставались делом времени.  
Новый, сильнейший из всех прочих толчок вздыбил стальные пластины, служившие землёй, обнажил каркас того, что составляло сердце умирающего острова. Вместе с первым отчаянным, испуганным криком на чудом уцелевшую траву приземлилась часть стены, покорившаяся силе юрких трещинок.  
Время остановилось на мгновение, а после побежало вперёд со скоростью света.  
Постепенно формировалась страшная какофония звуков, отрезавшая попавших в ловушку людей от реальности, будившая их давно замершие в летаргии души. В этом была какая-то злая ирония: проснуться на миг, чтобы исчезнуть навсегда.  
Безумный вой старой сирены возвестил о конце: купол, защищавший Небесный остров, даровавший ему жизнь, готовился выйти из строя. Меньше, чем через четверть часа, от острова не должно было остаться ничего.


End file.
